Katia Lovie
Katia Lovie is the daughter of Frank, and Ullania Lovie making her a member of House Lovie through her father, and a member of House Martell through her mother. Katia Lovie would come to marry Frank Trachtenburg of whom had been named after her father and this had led to her eventual marriage to a man that cared for little for her until she became sick after her second imprisonment in Berne and the two are now closer. With Frank Trachtenburg she has two children in the form of Kristen, and Michelle Trachtenburg of whom her daughter Kristen is married to Loras Tyrell of which has risen her influence greatly, while Michelle is the mother of the heir to a large region in the Riverlands and many are plotting the death of her husband so that this passage will happen. Katia Lovie was born the only child of Frank Lovie, and would never meet her father as she was born while he was fighting in the War in Arnor and thus died before returning. She was held as a baby by Bandits that held up in an abandoned castle in northern Lucerne and was held as a blackmail for the remaining members of House Lovie in the city of Lucerne that any attempt on them would also cause the death of Katia Lovie. Her uncle James Lovie in one of his final acts as King would fight a war against them and luckily she survived and returned home a less healthy version of herself. Released after the conflict she would grow close with her cousin Catherine Lovie of whom was of similar age to ehr and the two would become the best of friends before as they both prepared for marriage Katia would become married to Frank Trachtenburg of whom would be the definition of a knight and took that role seriously while his time with Katia was basically only spent attempting to create a baby. Her cousin Bill Lovie would reveal to her what he had done at Tree Hill, and she was once again imprisoned after she made it clear she wasn`t okay with his decision, and it wasn`t until William retook the city that she was released from the jail in Berne. When the bastard child of her husband Sasha Snow took control of Castle Trachtenburg it would be the child of Katia that returned to her home and when she did she would discover that Katia was not at Castle Stragnarax as people believed and that Frank Trachtenburg had been lieing to everyone about her imprisonment, and this would lead dramatics upon William's return to Lucerne. Sickly and weakened by her time in the prison in Berne she returned to Lucerne a shadow of her former self, and for the first time in their lives her husband was loving and caring to her, and despite her improved overal health she was reduced to being moved around in chairs as her legs were not recovering. History Katia Lovie was born the only child of Frank Lovie, and would never meet her father as she was born while he was fighting in the War in Arnor and thus died before returning. Early History She was held as a baby by Bandits that held up in an abandoned castle in northern Lucerne and was held as a blackmail for the remaining members of House Lovie in the city of Lucerne that any attempt on them would also cause the death of Katia Lovie. Rescued Her uncle James Lovie in one of his final acts as King would fight a war against them and luckily she survived and returned home a less healthy version of herself. Happiness and Unhappiness Released after the conflict she would grow close with her cousin Catherine Lovie of whom was of similar age to her and the two would become the best of friends before as they both prepared for marriage Katia would become married to Frank Trachtenburg of whom would be the definition of a knight and took that role seriously while his time with Katia was basically only spent attempting to create a baby. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Family Members Frank Trachtenberg.png|Frank Trachtenburg - Husband|link=Frank Trachtenberg Relationships Category:House Lovie Category:House Martell Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:People of Lucerne Category:People of Central Lucerne